


My Little Lotus (Test Chapter)

by Luciddreamrs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Almost Rape, Daddy Kink, Drugs, EXO - Freeform, EXO gang, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Lots of plot, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Murder, OT12 - Freeform, Oh Sehun/Male Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, So much smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Oh Sehun, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciddreamrs/pseuds/Luciddreamrs
Summary: It was three days before you finally got a call; you had just gotten into the tub soothing your just shaved legs with a bath bomb. You liked the ones that turned the water different colours, this one was blue. You pick up the phone a smile already on your lips. "Hello?""I would have called sooner but work has been busy for me." You forgot how hot his voice was, hearing it caused heat to churn in your stomach."Oh, that's okay.""Was that doodle supposed to be me?"You laugh, "Has that been bothering you these past days?"





	My Little Lotus (Test Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> This, at some point will be a real thing, but for now enjoy a quickie that a wrote using character introductions as an excuse to write porn

You sit at the back of your usual cafe, abusing the 24 hours of free Wi-Fi to help fuel your caffeine addiction and writing. You write papers for students, the price depends on word count, this one in particular has your stress levels rising as the dead line creeps closer. You never were any good at conclusions, groaning you type in some lame bull shit to finish it off, it’s still a guaranteed A regardless. Sighing you let your head fall back as you pause the music blaring through your headphones before pulling them out of your ears.

"That was a pretty heavy sigh for such a cute face." The corners of your lips twitch faintly as you lean forward; any sarcastic reply you had ready to hurl became stuck in your throat. Before you stood a tall and lean man, deep black hair slicked back exposing every inch of his face. Dark, sharp, and harsh angles complementing very pink and very plush lips. His suit looked worth all the money you had in your bank and then some. Your eyes flicker up meeting his, a glint of amusements greeted you.

"Does that line usually work for you?" Crossing your arms over your chest you let a smirk grace your lips, openly checking him out. His hands rested on the back of the chair, knuckles adorned with black ink. His right hand had a Mandela, the left a lotus flower; you could see hints of black ink slithering above the collar of his shirt.

He hums as he returns your heated gaze licking his lips. You raise your eyebrow, waiting for a response. "May I have a seat?" You couldn't help the little giggle that escaped your throat at his overly formal tone.

"Sure, handsome stranger, what brings you for coffee at," you glance at the time, "2:45 AM" you uncross your arms so you can lean on your left hand, twirling a pen with your right one. A nervous habit you still have yet to kick.

"Work has been piling up at, uh, the office." You purse your lips in confusion, you wanted to ask about the pause but he cut off your thoughts with a question of his own. "So, does the princess have name?" You visibly shudder at the pet name biting your lip unconsciously.

"Hnn isn't it rude to not introduce yourself prior to asking for someone's name?" He smiles, and fuck did that look good on him.

"I suppose so; I'm Sehun, Oh Sehun." There's a hint of something in his eyes but you couldn't identify it. "I'm sure you've heard of me."

You hum standing up, disposing of your empty cup, "I have no clue who you are, but I guess I wouldn't mind learning," you pack your things his eye's watching your every move as you do so. You jot down your name and your number on a napkin before doodling a small picture on it, "give me call sometime Mr.Oh, I have a pretty empty schedule so we could get to know each other at any time." You wink slipping the paper into the front pocket of his suit jacket. You smile as you head to the door, knowing he was watching and you know that the joggers made your ass look divine.

It was three days before you finally got a call; you had just gotten into the tub soothing your just shaved legs with a bath bomb. You liked the ones that turned the water different colours, this one was blue. You pick up the phone a smile already on your lips. "Hello?"

"I would have called sooner but work has been busy for me." You forgot how hot his voice was, hearing it caused heat to churn in your stomach.

"Oh, that's okay."

"Was that doodle supposed to be me?"

You laugh, "Has that been bothering you these past days?"

"So, what if it was." His bitter reply startled you a bit, but you kept on.

"Yes, I thought it was pretty cute." All you heard from him was a little 'hnnn' from his end.

"What are you doing at this very moment princess?" You sigh heavy at the name he chooses to use, he smiles.

Two can play at this game, "well if you must know Mr.Oh I am currently soaking in my huge tube with my freshly shaved legs." You don't miss the sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"I have a dinner meeting tonight; dress up for me princess I'll be there to pick you up at 9 o'clock." You curse under your breath enjoying his commanding tone.

"What if I don't want to go? I don't even know you mister." You bite the tips of your finger enjoying the little chuckle he emits.

"I am tall, rich and dangerous, why wouldn't you want to be on my arm." You hum in response.

"Well when you put it that way," you giggle trying to cover your uneven breathing; his voice was doing things to your neglected body. "I guess I should start getting ready."

"That’s a good boy." You didn't mean for the whine to pass your lips at his praise, and it very obviously caught Sehun off guard as it sounded like he choked on his words. "Pack an overnight bag princess." You wanted to tease him but you weren't about to deny him anything.

"Can I tell you a little secret Mr.Oh?" You slide your hand down your stomach tracing your fingers over his half hard dick.

"Of course, princess."

Your giggle was cut short as you press a finger into your tip, "I'm a virgin with a daddy kink." Promptly hanging up you lets your head fall back bring both hands to your hair tugging at the dyed strands. Taking a deep breath trying to calm yourself before typing your address to Sehun, opening your music you click on a playlist titled "Lit".

It takes you two hours to get ready; your dark purple hair was short but had enough length to still pull back. Or French braid, as it was now, showing of the shaved sides and back. Your eyes rimmed with charcoal eye liner, a tasteful amount of pale white highlighter added to the corner of your eyes. The outfit you wore consisted of a sleek button down, black and sheer in the right lighting. His pierced nipples were perpetually erect due to the jewelry. You also wore black, fitted jeans that hugged your front and back very snuggly. You grabbed your all black hi-top Vans to complete the look. In a small backpack you shoved in a pair of underwear, socks and a shirt, figuring you can get away with wearing the same jeans. As if on cue your doorbell rang through the small flat.

You threw the backpack on, grabbed your phone and charger before racing to the door. Throwing it open you were greeted with a small kiss on the cheek and a hand on your lower back. Sehun steps back drinking in the sight before him, face stoic, save for the small twitch of his lips. He wore a suit similar to the one on the day they met, but he wore the first few buttons open on his crisp white shirt. Not enough to revel anything, but enough to tease with the black ink peeking through on his chest.

"You look good Mr.Oh, like a real adult." Sehun opened his mouth closing it before cocking his head to the side in question.

"I would consider myself an adult." You don’t bother to hide a laugh nodding your head.

"I know, you just look cute when you’re confused." At that Sehun lets out a real laugh, a sight that make your cheeks burn red.

Sehun steps back, offering his hand. "Mr.Oh, I know this may seem presumptuous of me but, are you looking to just fuck or?" You pause looking anywhere but at Sehun, “I mean I'm cool with some sexing and then that's it, but I guess I was just wondering." Sehun opens the passenger door to his sleek black Audi.

"Well to be frank, I would bring a one-night stand to a dinner meeting." Nodding you slide inside the car, pleased with the answer.

The ride there was quiet, a bit nerve racking, but mostly comfortable. The restaurant had free valet parking; Sehun opened the door for you offering his arm as you walk inside the fancy restaurant. The hostess recognized Sehun with a smile, but regarded the you on his arm with scorn. You were led to a table with eleven other men already there. All wore fancy suits with black or colourful ink peeking out here or there. Sehun ordered for himself and you before focusing his attention to the rest of the table. It took about twenty minutes before you realized with whom you sat with. You had recently asked the gods for a bit more excitement in your life but this wasn't what you had in mind.

Once the connection was made you easily recognized everyone at the table, you had written a paper a few weeks back on them. EXO aka the underground kings of Seoul; that was the tittle you gave the five-page paper.

The leader, Junmyeon, better known as Suho, sat at the head of the table. He started life as a gangster, inheriting his position after he murdered his father in cold blood. He rebuilt the entire gang from the bottom within a year. Clockwise, Park Chanyeol a very tall young man who looks akin to a puppy when he smiles is known for his marksmanship, his body count the third highest. Byun Baekyun, an innocent looking twink, his specialty is torture, there's hushed talk that he is with Chanyeol and from the way Chanyeol's hand grips at his thigh, it is probably true.

Next was Kim Jongdae aka Chen, he was beautiful to a fault, his feline smile just as wicked as his work with knives. Kim Jongin, or when he's ready for the kill, Kai he's perfected hand to hand combat, but isn't opposed to firearms or knives.

Do Kyungsoo, known as the heartless integrator, he used to be a doctor before he joined upon the need to feed his dark desires and lack of empathy. People say the only time he smiles is when he's methodically taking someone apart, or with his counterpart Jongin. Kim Minseok is next, he usually goes by Xiumin, he is proficient with knives, also gathers most of the information for them.

Huang Zitao, referred to as the Cheshire cat of EXO, he's just as deadly as the rest, he works with torture alongside Baekyun. Zang Yixing, he is trained in hand to hand combat but keeps busy with the drug dealings. Lu Han, or Luhan, is mostly known as the pretty boy assassin. Self-explanatory really.

Last but not least, Wu Yifan, or Kris he's basically the other half of Junmyeon, he is in charge of books and weapons. Also said to be the only one to have Junmyeon underneath him. Looking at him now, it’s more than understandable. You glance up at Sehun, Oh Sehun the second youngest, but is said to have the highest fatality rate. He enjoys being on the front lines, most likely feeding off others fear. Even after you realize all this, you weren’t about to deny Sehun anything, figuring it's much smarter to be with them verse against them. Plus, at this point it’s probably too late. You reached over gently tugging at Sehun's sleeve; dark eyes meet his just as dark ones, Sehun leans closer to your ear. "Yes princess?" His voice slick like honey, flowing through your body just as smoothly.

"I know who you are." Sehun raises an eyebrow in response, "EXO, but I am still not afraid." Sehun chuckles darkly.

"Really? Then how much do you really know?"

"Enough to be sure that it's better to be with you not against you." You hold his gaze unwavering. Eventually he caves, his brows softening as he lets a small smile grace he beautiful face.

"Well I guess that makes things easier on my part." He gets a quiet hum in agreement. The food came out, and they spoke fondly to each other, causing a smile to tug at his lips as he watched some of the most dangerous men erupt into laughter over a dumb joke.

Sehun leans over his lips brushing your ear, "what has got you smiling?" Sehun turns his body to face you, his head resting on his hand.

"It's just feels like a family, when you think of the mafia you associate it with brooding, and heartless killers. But there is something so warm about the way everyone regards the other, and well I think that's why you all are at the top. You have empathy, but keep the ones who earn it to a limited number." You freeze when you notice that all eyes have turned on you.

Sehun nudges your side, but Junmyeon speaks up, "You're cute, keep talking."

Taking a deep breath, you nod, "Well it’s a dynamic that works on a foundation of respect, while I'm sure there are internal quarrels, I feel like even though there is a defined 'leader' everyone is still treated as equals. I mean, the way things in this dynamic are usually portrayed is use who you can to get to where you want. I guess the best and the worse thing about you all is that you are a true family." Junmyeon lets a very fond smile spread across his face before he looks pointedly at Sehun.

"Where did you find this one?"

"The coffee shop down the road from our house."

"Nice, you'd better treat him well." Sehun laughs closed mouthed rolling his eyes.

"And you," Junmyeon turns his attention back on you, the new comer, "do you have any skills?"

"Well I am a writer, so I can be very persuasive with my words." You scratched at the back of your head before adding, "And I used to fight at this one underground club before they kicked me under the pretense of cheating, it wasn't my fault none of them knew how to fight."

Jongin piped up, "wait did you use the pseudo name, "Rowe"?" You nod shyly not knowing if it was a good thing that he knew you. "Holy fuck, you are the only one who beat me at hand to hand!" He cheered happily almost falling out of his seat.

Your eyes go wide in recognition of the half smile, he was your your last fight. "Um, I'm sorry about that." you tap your own cheek bone, where you left the scar on the older boy about six months back.

"It's all good; scars come with the job description, how old are you?"

Looking down at your hands he replies quietly, "19 in a month and a half." That sent Sehun falling out of his chair.

"Fuck I mean you look like a young and hot twink but I assumed that you had to be at least twenty." Sehun laughs as he drags his fingers over the other's jaw, "You’re practically sixteen."

"I think you'd like it if I was sixteen." Came the quick response earning a short laugh from Kyungsoo surprising everyone at the table.

"This one’s a keeper Hun." Kyungsoo states simply as he proceeds threatening Jongin with a fork as the younger boy tries to kiss him. Sehun hums in agreement standing pulling his date with him. "Now if you'll excuse us we will be leaving early, we have some business to attend too." A blush makes its way onto your cheeks as Sehun gently pulls you through the restaurant. Once in the car Sehun speaks again. "I've never been with anyone who wanted to call me Daddy."

A smile pulls at your lips as you lean over the middle console, your lips brushing against Sehun's ear. "I promise to be a good boy for Daddy tonight." You're satisfied with his reaction as his hands grip the steering wheel tighter. "Or would you prefer me calling you Mr.Oh?" Sehun genuinely had to think for a moment.

"I really enjoy both, but I kind of really enjoy the way Daddy sounds slipping past those lips." You couldn't suppress your giggles as you sat back in your seat, happy that he agreed. It was a short drive back to his house, when you pulled into the car park you looked at the mansion in awe.

“Wow this is a big place,” you become shy as you think back to your small and shabby flat, “this makes my place look like shit.” You admit honestly. Sehun huffs grabbing your chin between his thumb and forefinger pressing his soft lips to yours, the kiss was short but still took your breath away.

“Let’s go inside I need to see you a moaning mess beneath me already.” You gasp lightly at his words arousal pooling in your tummy. You scurry out of his car nerves already on fire in anticipation. Once Sehun has the door open he grabs you throwing you easily over his shoulder, his fingers digging pleasantly into your thighs. You hum loving the feeling of his hands; you look around in amazement at the inside of the mansion. You travel up a long staircase and walk down a hall for what feels like forever.

You let out little squeal as you’re thrown onto plush sheets, “holy shit Sehun if this is your bed you are the luckiest man ever.” You roll onto your tummy giggling as you pull up an armful of the covers rubbing your face in them.

“Well as soft as my bed is, I would really love it if you focused your attention on me for the time being.” You look over your shoulder and moan at the sight, Sehun had shed his jacket the sleeves rolled up to his elbow revealing veins and ink. What really got to you was how fucking ripped he was, all lean muscle, tight and tattooed. You whimper softly crawling over to him sitting on your knees eyes already glazed over. “You look so pretty in that outfit but I think it’s time for it to come off.” You nod eagerly standing and giving him a gently push for him to sit on the bed.

“Now you’re not allowed to take your eyes off me, okay Daddy?” Sehun hums in response, palming himself through his pants. You hum a tune as you slowly unbutton your shirt, letting it glide off your shoulders. You kick off your shoes and quickly throw your socks to the side deciding that there was no way to make that part sexy. Stepping closer to Sehun you undo the button of your jean rolling them so he can see the top of the pink lace panties, he mutters curses under his breath as you turn around. As you drag the fabric down your legs you bend over with them, showing a bit of your flexibility and obscenely show of your ass. You sigh has Sehun reaches out pressing his slender finger into your plump bum before pulling at the panties letting them snap back against your skin. Your skin was tan like Jongins, something that you liked.

“Holy fuck,” Sehun grabbed your hips pulling you down into his lap, your back against his chest. “Now tell me princess, what do you like.” You hum leaning your head back on his shoulder as he presses light kisses to your neck, his eyelashes brushing your skin.

“Along with my Daddy kink, I love body worship, both receiving and giving.” You whimper as feather light touches brush over your cock, “I have an oral fixation, I love the thought of cumming down someone’s throat, I want to be good for someone and be praised for it. I could probably cum from dirty talk alone, I love putting on a show too.” You gasp, body arching, your hands grabbing at his upper arm whining as he scraps his blunt nails over your thighs.

“C’mon princess I know you’re not done.” His voice was deeper now, sending chills over your skin.

“I have a marking kink, I love to bite.” Breathlessly you wiggle you ass against his hard cock, “Please daddy, please touch me, make me feel so good like I know you can.” Sehun stopped breathing for a good five seconds before he stood turning swiftly and dropping you on the bed. “Oh, but I don’t like to be degraded, but a little spanking is okay.”

Sehun breaths deeply through his nose, “Are you really a virgin?” You couldn’t help the weak look that plastered itself on your face.

“Please believe me Daddy, I just do a lot of adult reading and I know what I like and don’t for the most part.” You turn your head to the side a little upset; it was all too easy to make you cry when in subspace. You pressed your thighs together moving your hands to cover your half hard member.

Sehun didn’t mean to hurt your feelings and he acted quickly, throwing his shirt off then his pants, he kept his briefs on however. “Oh no, I didn’t mean to hurt my baby boy,” he pressed kisses along your jaw and down your nose, your small giggle sounding like music to his ears. “That’s it my princess, you’re so good for daddy.” You sigh happily at the words ‘my princess’ a simple statement but a possessive one. His hand on your knee urged you to spread your legs for him, and you eagerly obliged.

You wrapped your hands around his neck, one tangling in his hair, the other between his shoulders. You pressed a sweet and short kiss to his lips, but licked at his lower lip not even a second later. He opened his mouth letting you have the upper hand in the kiss, but took over the second you froze up, your tongue feeling over something. You whined as he pressed into your mouth, flicking his piercing against the roof of your mouth. He had one leg between yours; taking advantage of the position you rock your hips down on his thigh moaning into his mouth at the contact. “Daddy can I taste you?” His lips stilled against your neck, your chest heaving already feeling so breathless.

“Next time kitten, right now I want to see how many times I can make you cum.” You tug at the strands of hair smiling as he lets out puffs of air, enjoying it. “Now you mentioned something about marking, yeah?”

You nod, not fully trusting your voice at this point. He grins from ear to ear, the sight making your cock twitch with delight. He sinks his teeth into the skin of your neck before letting go slightly just to suck on it. He makes his way down your body, alternating between leaving hickey’s and just straight up bite marks. By the time his lips reach the hem of your panties your leaking a great amount. He rips the fabric off your body rendering them unusable. He works to leave a plethora of dark marks on the inside of both thighs, he reduces you to a writhing, moaning mess and he still has yet to really touch you.

“Please Daddy! I can’t take anymore tease,” you hiccup, your need slowly becoming too much, “my body feels so hot, please do something daddy.” Your hands are tangled in his hair, as he groans against your skin.

“Christ baby, you have no idea how absolutely fucked you sound, it’s so hot.” Wasting no time Sehun takes you in his mouth hollowing his cheeks. You cum in record time, a whole forty-five seconds to be exact. The feeling of the hard steel pressing against the slit, the hot and wet suction, and the fucking sight of a god taking you to the base without batting an eye was more than overwhelming. Your body trembles as he lets you fall from his mouth, he reaches over you and into his night stand to grab lube and a condom. You whine when you see the condom making grabby hands for it, Sehun looks at you questioningly. “Use your words baby boy.”

“I don’t want to use a condom, I need to feel every inch perfectly, I need to be filled to the brim with everything.” Sehun had to take a few deep breaths to find some composure; he chucked the condom away dropping the lube next to him.

“Fuck you look so good like this, my teeth marks imprinted in that beautiful tan skin, your pert pink nipples. Cute cock already twitching between spread legs, your cheeks flushed red and tear stained.” He kisses your swollen lips, hungry to taste more. “Pull your legs up to your chest baby boy, so I can see that pretty little hole of yours.” You whine at his words, bringing your knees to your chest in haste, body so ready and needy. Sehun hums at the sight of your puckered hole running a finger over it sighing at the way it twitches for him.

“Has princess ever played with his pretty hole?” You nod shyly. “Is that so?”

“Only my fingers, but I could never find that special spot, which was always frustrating.” Sehun lets a small laugh pass his lips.

“So, it won’t be one hundred percent a shock for you.” You shake your head a lazy smile playing at your lips. Sehun lays on his stomach lips so close to your entrance you could feel his hot breath on it. “Do you want to be a good boy for daddy?” You let out a high-pitched whine as your response, Sehun however, didn’t like that reply. He sinks his teeth into the soft, supple flesh of your bum making you keen high in your throat. “Good boys use their words.”

You manage to find words to use through battered breath and pathetic whimpers, “Yes, I want to be a good boy for daddy, please let me show you that.” Sehun lets out an appreciative hum laving his tongue over the deep impressions left form his teeth.

“Then do not try and hold back your voice, I want to hear every gasp and moan, I need to hear every pathetic little whine and plea to fall out of the pretty little mouth. Do you understand princess?” Sehun punctuates his sentence with a wet kiss on your needy hole.

“Oh fuck, yes Daddy, I understand.” That was all it took, Sehun sucked before letting his tongue push through the tight ring of muscles, not caring about the spit dripping onto his comforter. He works with everything he has, sucking gently nipping before shoving his tongue back in. Your whole body shakes and spasms, precum pooling on your abdomen as you chant ‘daddy’ in-between loud, lewd noises. Sehun wiggles a finger inside you; it slides in easy thanks to the copious amounts of saliva acting as lube. You whine louder now, “Daddy I can’t hold my legs up, oh fuck your mouth feels- ahhnn so good on me.” Sehun takes a breath, kissing up your thigh leaving a wet trail.

“You’re doing so good princess, it’s okay; let your legs rest on my shoulder.” He presses a kiss at the base of your cock, “You’re making me so proud, and fuck do you sound like absolute heaven.” You let your legs fall to rest over his shoulders; he sits up using a grip on your hip to angle your body. He has you bent in a way that has you still on your back, but arched so your cock dangled above your face and your sweet hole on display to him. “At this angle I can see that pretty face when you cum all over it.” You choke on a sob letting out much too loud moans as his tongue delves inside you along with two fingers. It takes him no time at all to find your prostate, you scream as his finger jab into it. You cum in seconds, gripping at the sheets till your knuckles go white; you manage to sob out a meek ‘daddy’ as he lets your hips fall to the bed. Your whole-body twitching with the aftershock, your face covered with your spit, tears and now cum. Every nerve ending in your body screams with overwhelming amounts of pleasure like live wires dipped in water.

Sehun sits on his ankles, the swell of your ass pressing into his clothed cock. He gently pets down your sides and thighs, waiting for you to regain your senses. Once you gain some energy back you open your eyes a satisfied smile gracing your lips at the sight of Sehun gazing down at you with sharp features looking soft. You giggle as you stretch your arms above your head.

“Can I have like a five-minute break?” Your breath was still uneven and came out in short pants; you smacked you lips grimacing at how dry your mouth is.

“Of course, princess, I was going to get you a glass of water once you came back to me.” He kisses your cum stained lips before standing up and going into the bathroom, he comes back with a small bottled water and a damp wash cloth. He cleans up your face, and then opens the water bringing it to your lips. You hummed as his arms held you up and against his chest. “You know baby boy, I almost came from watching you cum on your own face, god did you look so hot covered in your own spit and cum. The way you sobbed and screamed when my fingers found your sweet spot had my ears ringing. Next time I think I might record you just so you can see how hot you look when cum.” Your body trembles as the oversensitivity is replaced once again with need. “And fuck do you taste so good; I could cum from just eating you out.” Sehun sucks at your neck gently, letting his tongue lave over the dark bruises before his mouth moves up to your ear. His voice sound fucked out and husky, “Hmm I can’t wait to stretch you open slowly with my fingers, I’m going to bring you so close to the edge but never let you cum. Once I decide that you can take my cock I am going to shove it inside all in one go, making sure to hit your little bundle of nerves dead on. You are going to cum, oh yes you’re going to cum so hard just from my cock breaching you, but I’ve got a little surprise for you when that time arrives.” You are panting, whining and desperate just from his words alone, you move yourself so your mouth is brushing over his neck. You let your tongue flick out, tasting the salt on his skin before you sink your teeth onto that spot, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey within the teeth marks.

“Daddy, fuck you’re so good to me.” Whining you kiss the mark on his neck, “Please, please, please won’t you fuck me as hard as you can? I want your fingers to leave bruises on my hips; I want to not be able to sit properly for days because of the bruises on the back of my thighs and ass from how powerful your thrusts are.” That was the last straw for Sehun.

“Listen to me carefully princess, I no longer have the ability to think coherently. If you need me to slow down use the safe word lotus, okay?” Sehun holds your gaze waiting for a reply.

“Yes Daddy, the safe word is lotus.” You confirm for him the word, “Daddy, I know that I’m supposed to be a princess, but I still am a man, so I can take a lot more than you’re giving me. Thank you for being so gently with my body, even if you decide that you don’t want me after this I’m so glad I gave you my virginity.” Sehun leans down pressing the softest of kisses to your push lips, using what little control he had left.

He pushes one of your legs up using his free hand to pour lube over your hole, the cold and gooey substance making you clench and shy away. Sehun sinks two fingers back inside you, using them to open you up. “Fuck your insides are so wet, and all just for me.” He adds a third finger, resulting in you letting out a loud choked off moan followed by you whimpering ‘daddy’ digging your nails into his side. He groans at the action scissoring the fingers inside you, rubbing against your prostate. It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time to get you to the edge once again.

“Daddy oh fuck! I’m so close again-hhnnnn your fingers are fucking magic!” Sehun takes a mental note to help break your habit of cursing. He pours a generous amount of lube on his cock, which you hadn’t even noticed he took of his briefs. But fuck was he big; you had to admit, thanks to the internet, you didn’t think he had that much going on in his pants. You whimper from not just the sight of him but how his fingers play just around your prostate.

“Are you ready baby boy?” he slides his fingers out of you wrapping them tight around the base of your cock; you can feel the blunt head of his cock probing you entrance.

“Fuck daddy please just get inside me already I ca-“ Your words ripped out of you as he slams in, staying true to his word as he rams into your sweet spot dead on, and you cum. You cum harder than you ever have before in your life, tears stream down your face as your nails draw blood on his back. He doesn’t stop his hips; he doesn’t even slow down his pace as he punches into you his cock stretching you so good. He lets go of your cock, it’s now that you notice that you’re still hard and leaking, you came but his hand stopped anything from coming out. He dug his thumbs into the groves of your hips using the grip as leverage to pound up into you, just the right angle to abuse your prostate. Your toes curled, the pleasure he was bringing to you filling every vein, and touching every nerve in your body. You couldn’t catch your breath; every inhale was a sob, and every exhale a scream or moan. You never, in your most vivid dream, imagined this level of pleasure possible.

“Oh god daddy! Your cock-MmmMMm- it fills me up so much. Ah! Fuck I can feel my insides forming to you. Daddy! Please make me take your shape- oh fuck I’m so close.” You sob your head pushed back into the soft mattress, the headboard thumping against the wall; you wouldn’t be surprised if there was a dent in it by now.

“Fuck, does my princess want me to coat his insides? Filling you up so much that it’ll spill over and leak out?” Sehun buried his face in the crook of your neck not bother to stop the grunts and groans that fall from his lip, “I love the way you take my cock, fuck you’re so tight, I’m going to make sure that no one will ever satisfy you, I’m going to make your insides remember my cock for days. Every time you move your ass is going to feel too empty without me inside you.” That’s all it took to push you off the edge once again, screaming Sehun’s name in the height of your orgasm. The way your walls tightened and fluttered around his length had him spilling into. He kept true to his word, his cum filling you and then some, as it spilled out onto the bed. You blacked out; the next thing you feel is a warm wet cloth smoothing over your body.

It takes you a good five minutes to pry your eyes open, Sehun sat on the bed next to you smiling down at you when he notices your open eyes. You give a huge dorky smile back. “Let’s get in the shower princess, it’ll be the fastest way to clean us up.” You nod still not knowing were your voices was, or where your limbs were for that matter. It was okay, because he gingerly lifted you up bridal style, a hot shower already fogging up the overly spacious bathroom. You whimper as he uses two fingers to clean his cum out of you, he kisses your shoulder on cheeks trying to draw your attention away from the discomfort in your lower regions. Your body felt like it was far away as he washed over you with a soapy loofa. It felt like you blinked in you had on, what you assumed was his shirt, and your extra pair of briefs. You lay on his chaise lounge while he reset the bed, leaving you with sweet kisses every time he passed you.

“Hnn daddy?” Sehun was pulling back the blankets when you spoke, he was kneeling before you in an instant, “water, please.” Was all you managed to croak out, your voice not sounding anything like it should. He was gone and back within seconds, “thank you daddy.” You mutter as he brings the cold beverage to your lips, you gulp it down in record time smiling at the feeling of it slipping through your body, bringing goosebumps to your arms.

“How about some sleep?” you nod your head in agreement stretching your arms up for him to carry you to the bed. The second your body touch the mattress you sighed in relief, he brought the blankets up to your chin tucking you in.

“Daddy where are you going,” you sit up despite the ache in your lower back and hips, tears prickling your eyes.

“Daddy has some work left.” His chest constricts heavily as he watches the tears fall down your cheeks, “daddy’s work can wait till tomorrow.” Sehun flicks the light before crawling into bed pulling you into his chest. He shushes you as you hiccup and cry into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry princess, daddy didn’t mean to make you cry, he’s not used to having such a beautiful boy in his bed.” Your hiccups and sobs become calmer has Sehun gently rubs you back, periodically kissing the top of your head. “Goodnight my princess, I promise to be right here when you wake up.”


End file.
